wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mor Deythan
thumb|Symbol Legionu Kruczej GwardiiMor Deythan - zwani również przez wtajemniczonych w ich istnienie pod mianem Mistrzów Cieni (ang. Shadwomasters) lub Lordów Cieni to elitarna, tajna jednostka infiltratorów, sabotażystów i skrytobójców istniejąca w strukturach Legionu Kruczej Gwardii. W erze Wielkiej Krucjaty oraz Herezji Horusa, istnienie Mor Deythan było utrzymywane w całkowitej tajemnicy, o istnieniu tejże formacji do zadań specjalnych, oprócz samego Corax’a wiedziało zaledwie kilku Astartes wywodzących się z Legionu Kruczej Gwardii. Byli to bezpośredni przełożeni „Cieni” jak i kadra wyższych stopniem Konsyliarzy którzy jako pierwsi odkryli istnienie amonali genetycznej która doprowadziła do powstania Mor Deythan. Geneza. Jak powszechnie wiadomo Primarch’a XIX Legionu został odnaleziony przez Imperatora na górniczym księżycu Lycaeus, w chwili w której Corax prowadził swoją „Krucjatę Cienia” wymierzoną przeciw arystokratycznym Tech-gildiom które sprawowały władzę nad całym układem Kiavahr. Technokracja Kiavahr’u uczyniła z bogatego w złoża naturalne, Lycaeus’a kolonię karną do której na przestrzeni wielu pokoleń zesłano całe rzesze przymusowych robotników, którzy pod pretekstem skazania ich za prawdziwe lub wyimaginowane przewiny mięli odpokutować za swe winy pracą w kopalniach znajdujących się od powierzchnią księżycowej koloni karnej. Kres Kiavahr’skiej tyranii położył wybuch tzw. „Wojny Wyzwoleńczej”, podczas której to Corax, znany pod mianem „Wyzwoliciela” poprowadził zbrojną rewoltę w wyniku której władza Tech-gildii została obalona a zniewoleni okupanci Lycaeus’a odzyskali swą wolność. Krótko po wyzwoleniu Lycaeus’a i przemianowaniu jego nazwy na Deliverance (ang. Wyzwolenie) Imperator wprowadził układ Kiavahr’u w granice Imperium a Corvus Corax objął przywództwo nad XIX Legionem Adeptus Astartes. W czasie reorganizacji sił XIX Legionu od tej pory zwanego Kruczą Gwardią, Corax wprowadził w szeregi dowodzonych przez siebie sił zbrojnych rekrutów, którzy wywodzili się z szeregów bojowników walczących o wolność Lycaeus’a. Legion szybko zaczął poszerzać swe szeregi, gdy wprowadzono do niego nową generację wojowników, którzy wywodzili swój rodowód z przybranego świata macierzystego swego Primarch’y. Ustanowienie nowego świata rekrutacyjnego nie było jednak jedynym przełomem jaki nastąpił wówczas dla Kruczej Gwardii. Okazało się bowiem, iż pewien odsetek nowo powołanych do służby Astartes odziedziczył po swym genetycznym ojcu, jego unikatową zdolność pozwalającą mu na korzystanie z umiejętności zwanej „Krokiem Cienia" Zapewne w wyniku jakiejś osobliwej anomalii, która wystąpiła w czasie procesu ich ascendencji do formy Astartes, niewielki odsetek nowych rekrutów otrzymał wraz ze swym geno-ziarnem, znacznie większą, bardziej czystą lub skoncentrowaną dawkę materiału genetycznego swego Primarch’y. W wyniku czego ich infrastruktura genetyczna była o wiele bardziej zbliżona pod względem swej budowy do oryginału na którym bazowała niźli od tej należącej do Astartes Legionu, wywodzących swój rodowód z Terry. Anomalia ta występowała jednakże niezwykle rzadko, dlatego liczba Braci Bitewnych obdarowanych specyficznym talentem swego Priamrch’y była niezwykle znikoma na skalę całej Kruczej Gwardii. O istnieniu kadry tychże specyficznych Astartes w szeregach Legionu wiedział jedynie Corax a także nieliczna grupa wyższych rangą Konsyliarzy, która odkryła istnienie anomalii. Pirmarch’a sformował swych obdarowanych synów w oddzielnej, nieistniejącej oficjalnie w strukturach Legionu, jednostce taktycznej którą nazwano Mor Deythan. Mistrzowie Cieni operowali w szerach Kruczej Gwardii od czasu swego dołączenia do Legionu brali czynny udział w większości akcji swego Legionu przeprowadzanych w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty a także Herezji Horusa. Bardzo niewielu przedstawicieli Mor Deythan wzięło udział w bitwie na powierzchni Istvann’u V i podczas tragicznych wydarzeń związanych z „Masakrą na Lądowisku” Siły Mistrzów Cieni były bowiem zaangażowane w inne operacje militarne wciąż związane z przebiegiem Wielkiej Krucjaty a co za tym idzie, były rozproszone po całej galaktyce. Mor Deythan, nigdy nie byli zbyt liczną jednostką uderzeniową. Pomimo swego niewielkiego stanu osobowego, Cienie odgrywały kluczową rolę, gdy zdziesiątkowany Legion Corax’a wziął odwet na Zdradzieckich Legionach, wypowiadając Horusowi i jego poplecznikom, wojnę podjazdową zakrojoną na szeroką skalę. Mor Deythan byli bowiem weteranami niezliczonej ilości kampanii, każdy z nich był doświadczonym, zaprawionym w boju weteranem o analitycznym zimno kalkulującym umyśle. Dla tych owych Astartes, powodzenie misji miało większe znaczenie niż chęć odwetu czy walka do upadłego, zakończona heroiczną śmiercią. Zdolności Astartes z szeregów Mor Deythan, byli niegdysiejszymi weteranami walk w czasie trwania Wojny Wyzwoleńczej. Każdy z nich był ekspertem w dziedzinie walki partyzanckiej, sabotażu, infiltracji, skrytobójstwa i wszelkich innych technik i form działań z zakresu tajnych operacji i operacji prowadzonych daleko za liniami wroga. Corax, osobiście przekazał Mor Dethan wiedzę na temat tego jak mają zapanować nad swą unikalną zdolnością jaką była możliwość korzystania z „Kroku Cienia”. Wojownik który opanował tą na wpół mistyczną technikę był zdolny do całkowitego wymazania swej postaci z pola działania percepcji otaczających go istot. Podobnie jak Corax, Astartes, Mor Deythan stawali się w ten sposób w pewien sposób „niewidzialni” i niewykrywalni dla swych przeciwników jak i sojuszników. Technika „Kroku Cienia” pozwalała na stanie się całkowicie niewykrywalnym zarówno przesz organiczne zmysły, czy syntetyczne formy skanowania a na talencie psionicznymi kończąc. Dlatego też Mor Deythan czy sam Corax byli w stanie przekradać się i pozostać nie wykrytymi nawet mierząc się z psionikami, czy silnie z augemntowanymi za pomocą bioniki przeciwnikami. Znając do granic, ograniczenia swego talentu, Corax pouczył jednak Mor Deythan by korzystali z niego w połączeniu z techniką „Chodu Upiorów” Primarch’a XIX Legionu, zawsze uważał bowiem, iż nic nie chroni lepiej przed wrogim wzrokiem, niźli osłona cieni czy ciemności, otoczenia w którym skrywał się od kiedy tylko sięgał pamięcią. Taktyka Mor Deythan operowali w niewielkich grupach szturmowych, liczących po pięciu Astartes. Na czele każdego oddziału stał najbardziej doświadczony Astartes noszący miano „Cienia” (ang. Shade) będący odpowiednikiem Sierżanta/Sierżanta Weterana w innych oddziałach Astartes. Mor Deythan preferowali bezpośrednie kontakt z wrogiem na długość ostrza miecza łańcuchowego lub klingi ostrza szturmowego. Jednakże niejednokrotnie działali również w roli strzelców wyborowych lub sabotażystów, którzy czynili szkody w szeregach lub infrastrukturze przeciwnika za pomocą broni snajperskiej lub przy użyciu szerokiej gamy materiałów wybuchowych. Ważnym czynnikiem w działaniach Mistrzów Cieni był efekt zaskoczenia jako, że potrafili przekraść się i przeniknąć nieomal wszędzie, potrzebowali również równie skrytych środków transportu w tym celu do ich dyspozycji oddano flotyllę zmodyfikowanych promów desantowych klasy „Whispercutter” wyposażonych w technologię „Tarcz Refleksyjnych” W trakcie swego działania Mor Deythan korzystali z unikalnego dla owej formacji języka bitewnego zwanego „Żargonem Prześladowców” (ang. Stalk Argot) ''Było to połączenie militarnego języka migowego i specjalnego kodu wypowiadanego szeptem. Znane Operacje z udziałem Mor Deythan: * Przyłączenie w granice Imperium układu planetarnego Istvaan Herezja Horusa: * Wyzwolenie Kolonii Karnej Carandiru * Zniszczenie Perfekcyjnej Fortecy (006-007.M31) * Copatia * Rigus III * Cruciax * Szturm na Monettan * Kampania Euesa * Constanix II '''Uzbrojenie i wyposażenie:' Z uwagi na emisję cieplną i elektromagnetyczną Pancerz Szturmowy Astartes jest ekwipunkiem stricte zaprojektowanym do otwartej walki. Jednakże specyficzny modus operandi XIX Legionu z pod znaku „Płaszcza i Sztyletu” spowodował, iż Zbrojmistrzowie Kruczej Gwardii zmodyfikowali sprzęt Legionu wedle swych tajnych specyfikacji które sprawiły, iż nawet standardowy Pancerz Szturmowy Legionisty posiadał nieomal te same parametry infiltracyjne co nie posiadające zasilania i wspomagania auto-zmysłami Pancerze Zwiadowców. Dodatkowo członkowie Mor Deythan mieli wbudowane w karwasze sensory i wyświetlacze podłączone do zminiaturyzowanych urządzeń skanujących Auspex. * Artefaktyczny Pancerz Szturmowy (Tylko „Cień”) * Pancerz Szturmowy. * Pistolety Boltowe (Załadowane pociskami klasy Prześladowca, „ang. Stalker Rounds” Cicha amunicja boltowa napędzana sprężonym gazem) * Combi-Boltery * Miecz Łańcuchowy * Ostrze Energetyczne * Pięść Energetyczna (Specjalna zmodyfikowana, bardziej ergonomiczna wersja) * Ostrze Szturmowe * Zmodyfikowany Karabin Plazmowy (Bardziej ergonomiczna wersja broni plazmowej, mniejsze gabaryty broni przełożyły się na jej szybkostrzelność jednak nie na siłę rażenia) * Wyrzutnia rakiet (Bardziej poręczna jednorazowa wersja) * Długolufowe karabiny snajperskie klasy Żmija, wyposażone w lunety i zmodyfikowane, by strzelały amunicją boltową (ang. Long-barrelled Viper-class sniper rifles, scoped and modified for mass-reactive ammunition) * Strzelby śrutowe Astartes * Karabiny Termiczne * Granaty Odłamkowe i Przeciwpancerne. * Granty Błyskowe * Ładunki Dymne typu Całun (ang. Shroud Bombs) * Miny Plazmowe * Ładunki Termiczne * Ładunki Burzące * Ładunki wybuchowe klasy Volkite * Zmodyfikowane Plecaki Rakietowe (zmodyfikowane, pomniejszone wersje) * Czujniki Auspex wmontowane w karwaszu Pancerza Szturmowego. Pojazdy: * Promy desantowe ”Whishpercutter” * Zmodyfikowane kanonierki desantowe Klasy Stormraven, Storm Eagle i Thunderhawk * Kapsuły Desantowe Znani członkowie jednostki, era Wielkiej Krucjaty i Herezji Horusa: * Chamell – Cień, weteran Mor Deythan * Senderwat – Pilot, Brat Bitewny * Fasur – Brat Bitewny * Korin – Brat Bitewny * Strang – Brat Bitewny * (Nie potwierdzono) Nykona Sharowkynn – Brat Bitewny, sam Sharowkynn nigdy nie wspomina, jakoby należał by do grona „Mistrzów Cieni” jednakże jego umiejętności w dziedzinie infiltracji i sabotażu dorównywały zdolnościom Mor Deythan. Ciekawostki: * Istnienie Mor Deythan było jednym z najściślej strzeżonych sekretów XIX Legionu. Aby zachować istnienie jednostki w tajemnicy Corax przekonał Astartes należących do innych Legionów czy inne siły zbrojne Imperium, iż Mor Deythan to szeregowi Bracia Bitewni, Kruczej Gwardii korzystający ze specjalnej zminiaturyzowanej technologii „Tarcz Refleksyjnych” (Wykorzystywanych standardowo przez okręty kosmiczne XIX Legionu) pozwalającej na bycie nieomal niewykrywalnym przez wszelkie środki detekcji. * Wśród Mor Deythan panowało przekonanie, iż oprócz większej dawki materiału genetycznego, każdy z wojowników „Mistrzów Cieni” otrzymał w trakcie swej transformacji w Adeptus Astartes, niewielką cząstkę duszy Corax’a. * Nie jest wiadome, czy Mor Deythan przetrwali w szeregach Kruczej Gwardii do czasów M41. Jednakże Kapitan Cienia Aethon Shaan wspominał, iż misję doprowadzenia przed oblicze sprawiedliwości, renegata Ardaric’a Vaanes, została mu zlecona z rozkazu „Mistrzów Cieni” * Niektóre spekulacje sugerują, iż spadkobiercami genetycznej spuścizny Mor Deythan mogą być Kapitanowie Cienia (ang. Shadow Captains) * Nie jest znana liczba Mistrzów Cieni, wiadomo, iż operowali w drużynach szturmowych złożonych z pięciu Astartes. Źródła: Corax: Sulforge( Krótka Nowela) Gav Thorpe Ravenlord (Krótka Nowela) Gav Thorpe ''Shadowmasters (Krótkie opowiadanie) Gav Thorpe '' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Krucza Gwardia